


Until We Meet Again

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Fillmore!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grownup!Fillmore spots a grownup!Ingrid after the two have grown apart some years previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while, I'm tempted to actually write more of this, because I still love _Fillmore!_ more than is strictly necessary (and I love writing like I'm Joe fucking Friday). Alas, I never actually do. Maybe someday.

Long day at work. He walked through the streets holding his briefcase. His four o'clock, Clancy, didn't seem to be taking anything he was being told. They'd have to work on that. But first would have to come food.

The fast food joint he usually stopped at was more crowded than usual, thanks to a group of suits in the corner. Fillmore waited in line to order his usual burger and tried to tune out the crying baby in front of him.

One thing slipped by the practiced Fillmore Defense System. It was a woman's voice--the person just before the baby and its mother. Whoever it was spoke in a flat, utterly deadpan voice. It sounded more like she was trying to gather evidence than order food.

"I'll have the salad. Ranch dressing, on the side," she said curtly to the cashier.

"Uhh...our dressing comes in packets."


End file.
